1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bookmark and, more particularly, the invention relates to a bookmark combined with a highlighter/marker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,693, issued to Burkett, discloses a bookmark that is combined with a highlighter pen to provide convenience while reading.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,558, issued to Diep, discloses a bookmark that is combined with a highlighter pen to provide convenience while reading.
U.S. Pat. No. D452,270, issued to Mershon, discloses an ornamental design for a combination pen and bookmark device.